Super Senses
Super Senses is the supernatural power to perceive the world at a superhuman level, which includes any or all of the human senses-- sight, smell, hearing, taste, and touch. This power is possessed by both supernatural creatures (typically shapeshifters and unnatural beings and may encompass one or a combination of senses. Not only does this power involve the ability to sense normal phenomena at an enhanced degree (such as being able to hear whispered conversations from far distances, seeing in complete darkness, catching the scent of a drop of blood on the floor in a large room, etc), it can also extend to sensing supernatural phenomena as well, such as being able to see a Kitsune's aura or the Nemeton when it is cloaking itself. When mastered, this power can be used to detect changes in temperature, equilibrium, pressure, and can be used as echolocation. Some users of Super Senses can even gain enough control over their bodies to inhibit their own scents so that way other users of this power cannot track them. Users of Super Senses Banshee Most Banshees do not possess true Super Senses in the traditional sense; instead, they have the power of Clairaudience, where their enhanced hearing comes in the form of auditory premonitions of past, present, or future events. However, one Banshee, Lorraine Martin, was shown to have the superhuman sense of hearing, as she could perceive the sound of an audio recorder rolling in Brunski's pocket right before he killed her. Chimera Chimeras, as unnatural hybrid creatures created with the powers of a wide variety of supernatural creatures, will often inherit the Super Senses possessed by the shapeshifters from whom they gain their powers. The Chimeras with Super Senses are listed below: *'Belasko': Belasko, as a Werewolf-Garuda hybrid, possessed the superhuman senses of the former creature. He was able to track Scott McCall to the high school by scent from his belongings at his home. *'Corey Bryant': Corey's Chimera nature is made up of two unknown supernatural creatures, one of which has similarities to a chameleon. Despite the mystery behind his unnatural transformation, Corey has demonstrated superhuman senses of smell, sight, and hearing. His sense of sight is his most remarkable power, as he is not only able to see in darkness, but he can also perceive people and objects rendered camouflaged or invisible, such as the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, the invisible relics of the people the Ghost Riders captured and erased from reality, and the stone carving the Hellhound Halwyn made of the Anuk-ite in which half of its face was invisible. Corey has also demonstrated a rudimentary ability to track with his enhanced sense of smell and hear sounds with superhuman acuity, although these senses are not as strong as those of a true shapeshifter. *'Josh Diaz': Josh, as a hybrid of two unknown supernatural species, one of which being a shapeshifter, had enhanced senses of sight, smell, and hearing. Additionally, Josh possessed the power to sense electricity and electromagnetic energy around him as a combination of his superhuman senses and his electrokinetic and electromagnetokinetic powers. *'Donovan Donati': Donovan, as a Wendigo-Lamprey hybrid, possessed superhuman levels of all five of his senses. He was able to easily navigate through pitch-black rooms, hear the Dread Doctors' electromagnetic powers from outside of the Beacon County Sheriff's Station, and track Stiles Stilinski through Beacon Hills High School by both scent and the sound of his heartbeat. His sense of touch was also enhanced as a result of his ability to manifest Lamprey mouths on any part of his body, and, as a Wendigo, he was able to taste the emotional state of his victims, though he died before getting the chance to use this aspect of his powers. *'Theo Raeken': Theo, as a Werecoyote-Werewolf hybrid, possesses the exceptional superhuman senses of both species, albeit at a lesser level than his true shapeshifter counterparts. Despite this, Theo was shown to have the most powerful supernatural senses of any of the other Chimeras, allowing him to easily eavesdrop on conversations many meters away, see clearly in darkness, perceive supernatural phenomena such as Kira Yukimura's Kitsune aura and the Nemeton while it was cloaked, track a number of people (human and supernatural alike) by scent and determine if others are lying by listening to their heartbeats. *'Hayden Romero': Hayden was a Werejaguar-Werewolf hybrid who possessed the superhuman senses of both species, albeit at a lower level than her true supernatural counterparts. Her strongest aspect of this power was her sense of hearing, as she was able to hear a repairman barely whispering for help down in the basement of a telecommunication tower when she was on the ground level and inside of a car parked several yards away, despite all of the other background noise. Her senses of sight and smell were also quite advanced, as she was able to see in pitch darkness and find a dead body by following the scent of blood. These powers only became more powerful when Hayden was given the Bite from Scott McCall and was turned into a true Werewolf. *'Tracy Stewart': As a Kanima-Werewolf hybrid, Tracy possessed the superhuman senses of both species, albeit at a less powerful level due to being an unnatural creature. Tracy was shown to be able to follow scents and sounds to track others and could see in darkness with her reptilian eyes. Dread Doctors TBA Hellhound TBA Kanima TBA Löwenmensch TBA Skinwalker TBA Wendigo TBA Werecoyote TBA Werejaguar TBA Werewolf Werewolves have incredibly heightened senses as well. Trivia *Sight, smell, and hearing are the most common and often most powerful of the superhuman senses possessed by supernatural and unnatural creatures; superhuman senses of taste and touch are the two senses that need a great deal of training to master, as evidenced by Deucalion's attempts to train Scott McCall and Malia Tate in using their senses of touch to utilize thermoception, equilibrioception, and proprioception to compensate for their loss of sight while fighting the Anuk-ite. *Just like Super Strength, Super Speed, and Accelerated Healing, Super Senses is one of the most common powers among the supernatural creatures in Teen Wolf. Category:Powers Category:Chimeras Category:The Dread Doctors Category:Hellhounds Category:Kanimas Category:Löwenmensch Category:Skinwalkers Category:Wendigos Category:Werecoyotes Category:Werejaguars Category:Werewolves